A video personal area network (VPAN) includes one access point (AP) and a specific quantity of stations (STA). A STA can transmit a data frame to the AP only after the STA accesses the AP. However, because only one STA can access the AP at a same time, the AP allocates different channel access periods to different STAs, so that a STA transmits a data frame to the AP in a channel access period corresponding to the STA.